


Nothing can seperate us

by Emptiner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Desmond is your best friend, F/M, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptiner/pseuds/Emptiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had random idea and I just don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Englis isn't my native language, so you may find some spelling mistakes. And I wrote this at night so my brains weren't really working. Sorry it ends a little too quickly. 
> 
> And this is for my lovely friend❤

You were cuddling with your lover, Clay. Beebs from the hospital machines were really annoying, but you were happy 'cause they told you that Clay was okay. His arms felt good around you. You felt weak. You knew that he was living his last days. Doctors didn't know anything about his illness. They just told that it's something new, and they didn't have time to search for cure. They simply told you that Clay will die, and they didn't know how soon. And you two stayed at hospital because his condition was getting worse. You were really worried and soon you realized that he will die soon. You lover, your life, your everything. Your own Clay was dying and you couldn't help. It made you feel really useless.  
When you got back to your aparment and you took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes. You felt a little better, but you were still a little sad. You had slept just a few hours, but you had to go to work. Your boss was angry and told that you'll be fired if he wouldn't see you today at work. And you were really mad, because it was your birthday and you wanted to stay with Clay. How your boss didn't understand that you had to be your all time with Clay because your time with him was seriously, getting shorter and shorter. So you got to work and were really annoying to everyone. 

After your shift ended you just ran to hospital. You rushed and nearly got yourself killed, but that didn't matter. You needed to see if Clay was still okay. There was few nurses and a doctor near by his room, just chatting and looking little too serious. You smiled to the one of the most kindest nurse in world. She was always so optimistic. And she was friendly. Friendlier than any person you've ever met. She motioned you to come and have a word with her. You nodded and walked last meters. 

"What now?" you asked little curiously and she just smiled sadly. It took a moment to realize it. "Did he..?" You whispered eyes full of tears. Nurse just nodded and hugged you. "I'm so sorry (Y/n), we couldn't save him", she muttered. "Do you wanna see him?" You shook your head "I don't want to ruin my memories, I want to remember him alive, not dead." You cried silently and suddently felt your phone buzzing. 'Who in the hell would call me?' you thought when you crabbed it and dried some of your tears to see something. "Best Guy In The World? Someone has used my phone without permission" you muttered and answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHD-..." Desmond started but stopped when he heard your sobs. "(Y/n) what it is?" He asked. "Just come to my aparment and I'll explain, okay?" Your voice was weak when you muttered what to do. "Ookay, I'll see you there", he answered and closed the phone. "I'll leave and start planning his funeral" you muttered and waved to the nurse. You walked through corridors and finally stepped out. It was warm and you felt sunrays tickling your cheeks. Clay loved weather like this. You tried to smile a little. 

Des was outside your aparment when you arrived. "I'm sorry you had to wait..", you muttered and opened the door letting him in. You dropped your bag and jacket and just started to cry again. "Clay died today" you manage to say through your sobs. "Shh.." Des hushed and pulled you in a hug. "But he was my everything Desmond, he was all I wanted" you were getting hopeless and you were just thinking that you had lost your love of your life. You were so scared that you could just feel nothing but it. Des just hugged you and tried comfort you.

You had no idea what time was when you woke up. You felt a piece of paper in your hand: "Lucy called, some problems. Don't worry and stay safe. -Des" What kind of problems? Something serious? Your mind was full of questions. You took your phone and called to Des. "(Y/n)? Everything alright?" He answered and sound worried.  
"Yeah, but what is the problem? Is it something serious?" It was your turn to sound worried. "Umhh.. They are just trying to kidnap one of us because some 'important information'." He wanted you to not panic: "But don't worry no one is getting in trouble, we'll be fine as always.." Your mind was exploding. Too many questions. "Who is their target?" You asked and were scared that you would lose someone other important person. "Umm.." he mumbles and tries to avoid saying it. You heard knock on the door. Then someone yells: "OPEN THIS DOOR, THE WHOLE BUIDING IS EMBATTLED, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" 

"Desmond, was that good idea that you didn't tell me that I am their target? Why did you leave me?" you snap on the phone. "Look (Y/n) it wasn't me! It was Lucy! She wanted me to come here because it was 'important' and she couldn't say it on phone, she didn't tell me to take you with me and I thought that it would be good for you to rest a little.." he explains quickly. "OPEN THE DOOR" the one behind your door shouts. "Just send someone to help me, I don't know how many of them are here", you muttered less angrily and shut the phone. Before you shut it you could hear Des saying: "Be careful." You put your phone in your pocket and start to search for weapons. You found nothing. But you knew that Lucy did want you out of this whatever game she was playing. Maybe she liked Clay? But Clay did choose you, not her. Was she jealous? Or why she didn't tell to Desmond to take you safe? What was she trying? You heard how the door was crashed and you heard some heavy footsteps. You quickly turned around and saw a man. You didn't have any weapons. You just looked at him and saw other templars coming to the aparment. 'This is it, I'm going to die' you thought and looked around. Nothing you could use as a weapon. You raised your hands up. "I can't fight all these bitches by myself and there is no way Desmond can get help here in time..", you muttered. Someone took your hands and lowered them. After he had tied them he hit you with something hard. And then it all went black.


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Englis isn't my native language, so you may find some spelling mistakes. And I wrote this at night so my brains weren't really working. But I enjoyed writing this piece of idk.
> 
> And this is still for my lovely friend❤

"Is she going to be okay?"   
"Did he hit her too hard?"  
"She has been out three days already!"  
"Shut up Desmond!"  
You heard voices and your head hurted like hell. You opened your eyes and it felt like your eyelids were glued together. You blinked few times and felt a little better. "Des? Lucy?" You croaked out and watched around and muttered: "Where am I?" "Oh! (Y/n) you're awake! How do you feel?" Desmond noticed you and comed to look at you. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Been better", you answered shortly. "Here, drink some water", he held a cup of water on your lips. 'What is this, can't I drink myself or what?' you thought while you drank. Desmond putted the cup back on a small table and gave you a shy smile. "Do you need anything else?" he asked and looked you a little worried way. "I think that this is enought, get some rest Des. You look horrible", you said and smiled back to him.   
He turned away to leave but you blurted out: "What about Clay's funerals?" "I planned them with Lucy, and-..", he started but you talked over him "With Lucy? You know that I don't trust her after what happened. I just wanna kill her. She didn't tell you to take me to safe place. I can't believe it. So please tell me that she isn't coming to those funerals." Des watched you quietly. "She won't come there, but we planned those funerals and I'm sure they'll be really beautiful, and we got you a chance to say last goodbyes to him. And there'll be just you and him." He told you and your eyes filled with tears and in the end they all ran down your cheek. "Hey don't cry, it'll be okay someday. And I think that Clay wanted you to continue your life after his death. You'll see him in few days. We paid a lot to get his funerals that early", he noticed your tears and came beside you and hugged you gently.  
"Sleep now (Y/n). You need to rest, you want me to stay here with you?" Des asked and looked you. "If it's not a problem", you said with a weak voice. "No it's not a problem, and you need someone. I can't leave you here alone after all what happened", he said and you could hear sadness in his voice. You looked at him and told him that: "It's okay Desmond, you didn't know that I was the target, and it happened already. You can't change it even if you wanted." He was silent few minutes and then he just said: "But (Y/n).. I was so scared when I saw you lying on the floor. Our team killed those templars quickly, but I thought you were dead and I just. I don't want to think it anymore." You saw that it was hard to him to tell that. His eyes were in tears and you just pulled him in a hug. "Shh. I'm here now. Here, beside you. I'm in safe now. No one will hurt me here. You can't get rid of me that easily." you tried to cheer him.   
In the morning you woke up, because someone was screaming. "Wwhaat?" you whispered and felt strong arms around you. You turned your head a little and saw Desmond sleeping there, now mumbling something between "Shut up" and "What happened?" You opened your eyes and looked around. And then you saw them, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy. Shaun was trying not to laugh, Rebecca took pictures and Lucy looked you two in horror. "It's not what it looks like!" you shouted and stood up. And that hurted. You stood up too quickly and you lost your balance. You fell down and hissed in pain when you hit the floor. You weren't build for falling down over and over again. You leaned to the bed and got up. Rebecca was beside you and looked you a little worry in her eyes. "We didn't mean to scare you like that," she said and smiled. "But you both looked cute together, and you can't change my mind", Rebecca giggled and looked Desmond who just woke up. "We'll leave you two lovebirds here" She said and looked Shaun who was now laughing. Lucy had left the room already. You were red like tomato when they left. "This happens always to me! Why me?!" you said a little too loud and Des looked you like you were mad. "It's okay (Y/n), calm down", he told you and you looked at him. "My love of the life died just few days a go, and now those idiots think that I fucked you. IT'S NOT OKAY!" you shouted and left the room, running to bathroom. You locked yourself in and took a quick shower.  
After that you had calmed a little and when you stepped out, towel around your body you heard steps. "Not now Desmond, not now" you thought and sneaked back to the room what you left a while a go. You found clean clothes and you fought with your bras clips, you heard the door open. "Look (Y/n), I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt yo-.." Des asked. "DESMOND MILES GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" You screamed. You were hurt. He said that it's okay that others think that you fucked him, although Clay died three days a go. It wasn't okay. You wanted to see Clay again. You took yourself (f/c) flannel and start to button it up.  
When you had your clothes on you ran after Des. "Desmond? Desmooond?" you called. "Deeees" you sounded like a child. "BOO!" Des appeared behind the corner. "HOLYSHIT!" You yelped, he got you so well. "I was looking for you, and I wanted to ask when Clays funerals are?" you asked quietly and looked his eyes. "Uhh.. they're tomorrow, but if you aren't ready we can change the day", he said and patted your head gently with his hand. "I have no clothes, I'll look like scarecrow", you muttered and looked a little sad. "Let's go and buy you some clothes then?" he takes your hand and drags you outside.  
After you boughted yourself a black cardigan, (F/c) shirt and black jeans you got back. You were tired, but you had fun. You looked your new clothes and smiled a little, Clay would choose same clothes for you. He would say that those fit you perfectly. You fell asleep with a smile on your face.  
In the morning you felt good and got up early. You took a shower and got ready. Desmond came and asked if you were ready. "Yes Des I've been ready for 30 minutes", you looked at him and dragged him out. You arrived to church a little too early. "Go inside, there'll be a priest and Clays body. You get some alone time with him, if there's any trouble I'll be outside, okay?" Des told you and yopu nodded.  
You got inside the church and saw the priest and greeted him with a nod. You walked beside Clays coffin and looked his pale face. You kneeled and touched his hair gently. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you my love" you murmur and wipe some of your tears away. "Sorry Miss what did you say, I didn't hear that. Can you repeat?" the priest said and you turned to look at him. You saw it immediately, templar cross hanging on his neck. "You're a bloo-!" He slapped his hand on top of your mouth. "Hush now or I'll kill you little girl" he said with an evil smirk. "You had your last goodbyes. Now, go and meet him in hell", templar laughed and you felt pain running through your veins. Then your vision got blurry. Then it all got black. Again.  
You opened your eyes and looked around. You were in church, but you didn't see anybody. Where's the tempalr or Desmond? You saw someone lying on the floor. You walked closer and got a really huge suprise. It was your body. Hold on a second, Your body? Where were you? There was someone beside your body, examining it. Then you recognized him, I mean HIM. You saw Clay there few meters away from you. "CLAY!?" you were in shock. "(Y/n)?" Clay got up and turned around. "Am I dreaming or is it really you?" you whispered while tears ran down your cheeks. "Well, looks like you died and I'm already dead. And now we're together somewhere?" he said smiling. "Are we in heaven?" you asked and looked around again. "I don't think so", he said and walked to you before whispering "I'm in heaven everywhere where I'm with you." And then he kissed you. The kiss was mix of feelings, your sadness, his yearning and most of it was just pure love. Your hands reached up his neck when he pulled out, lungs needing oxygen. His lips were softer than you remembered when he kissed your nose and looked to your bright (y/e/c) eyes. "You're beautiful", he whispered. "I'm not myself without you", you murmured to his neck, breathing his scent. He picked you up bridal style and spun around. "You know what?" he asked. "I know a lot, but I think I've missed that thing", you said and smiled. "Nothing can seperate us" he said and kissed you with a passion.


End file.
